Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/24 July 2018
18:30-08 Test 18:34-12 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 18:44-30 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:06-37 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:13-54 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 20:23-15 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:23-59 ~ Toa Kopaka Nuva has joined the chat ~ 20:24-09 hey 20:24-34 How're you? 20:24-39 Good 20:25-15 I thought you should know that the chat logger is currently set up in a way that allows for anybody to submit logs 20:25-50 It can lead to multiple people logging chat at the same time and duplicate messages in the logs 20:26-26 I had the button removed from every account but my bot 20:26-39 Can you see the "submit" button? 20:27-04 let me refreash 20:27-06 ~ Toa Kopaka Nuva has left the chat ~ 20:27-07 ~ Toa Kopaka Nuva has joined the chat ~ 20:27-17 ~ Toa Kopaka Nuva has left the chat ~ 20:27-18 ~ Toa Kopaka Nuva has joined the chat ~ 20:27-25 Currently, yes. 20:27-28 I have the submit button in my top right and the account has code attached to it to submit a log every five minutes automatically 20:27-41 I think the patch is waiting for approval 20:27-43 But it looks like you just removed the part that adds that to chat 20:27-47 Yes 20:27-52 Has it not been approved? 20:28-23 no 20:29-35 That's why then. This time tomorrow, you shouldn't have that button 20:29-56 The code now only applies to my bot 20:30-39 ok 20:31-18 http://en.brickimedia.org/wiki/Special:ActiveUsers 20:31-33 It is official. Brickimedia is dead. 20:31-54 Music to my ears to be frank 20:32-24 lol 20:32-52 I'm glad this wiki is running good 20:33-49 So am I 20:36-27 The filters are still doing great 20:37-09 That's good to hear 20:37-11 It's been months since we had any spam, and to the best of my knowledge, only one user has complained about them flagging them by mistake 20:38-24 Yeah, I'm glad we can block edits like this https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AbuseLog/2737 20:39-03 Well we don't want the kids seeing that (laugh) 20:39-36 It's good to be able to focus more on standards now without having to worry too much about things like that 20:39-43 https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AbuseLog/2708 the rest of this guys edits look good. lol 20:40-25 https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AbuseLog/2704 You almost wonder if they got hacked 20:40-46 That's actually a smart tactic. They try to lure admins into a false sense of security; once they've made a few edits, some wikis will stop monitoring them so closely and then they can vandalise 20:41-14 Maybe look through their edits 20:42-55 how strange 20:43-13 Some of their edits are ok 20:43-36 are any of their published edits bad? 20:44-03 It's a fairly new account, though they seem to have stopped on the same day the filter prevented their T-rex vandalism 20:44-12 That would suggest to me that they were out to vandalise 20:44-32 No, a lot of adding "(brickhead)" 20:45-00 An addition to notes, some improving on the wording 20:45-44 By no means bad edits, but not exactly premier quality either. I think it's a vandal 20:46-30 ok 20:46-53 Looks like some of his earlier edits have been rolled back 20:47-46 I'm going to block them. The good edits are nothing too special. probably attempting to deceive us 20:48-14 ok 20:48-48 I checked the superheroes edit earlier (in the abuse log). They were not spam 20:49-22 https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Baron_Mordo?diff=prev&oldid=1903155 20:49-31 https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AbuseLog/2707 potential badge farming 20:50-29 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:50-59 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:51-13 https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Triceratops?diff=next&oldid=1903469 pretty sure this is false 20:52-39 i gtg 20:52-40 ~ Toa Kopaka Nuva has left the chat ~ 20:54-03 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 20:54-11 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:54-51 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~